Memorial
by FansofCenaton
Summary: He is gone, a memorial set, and dedicated to Xx-UnstableOne-xX and LadyDragonsblood.


**Hola Peeps how are you doing? Yes another one shot.. This one kinda came from a nightmare i had and I saw one of my favorite authors kind of did the same thing So Why not? Again this is Fiction I pray this will not happen...**

**I dedicate this story to xx-Unstableone-xx and Ladydragonsblood I was really in a writing mood like seriously.**

**Also Did you guys hear Randy Orton followed me on 3-14-2011 Twitter and John Cena followed me on 3-24-2011 so that means yep the Centon Page is complete.. Now all I need a tweet from cena and I'm good. Also Vickie Followed me too. **

**Okay Now I'm blabbing So onto the story Im gonna call this Memorial For some odd reason dont ask and dony know why**

The Memorial

He sat there in the lockeroom holding onto his shirt, he couldn't believe he was gone. Tears fell down his eyes not knowing if it was real or not. "Uncle John", Alanna came in quietly. He looked up and saw his daugther and wife come in. "Alanna", he got up and hugged his goddaugther and then went to up to his wife Samantha who was in tears. "John are you okay, what happend, how", Samantha asked holding onto him. John just hugged her he didn't want to anwser her he just held onto her and cried himself. He was in the accident with him. They were supposed to have fun go on the road to the next show and it ended in tragedy.

**Flashback**

"Randall Keith Orton", John screamed throwing the pillow at his face. "Ughhhhh Damn you Cena leave me the hell alone", Randy threw the blanket over his face. "Randy get up man you know we have to drive to the next show and it's going to take us like hours with your driving", he said throwing the blanket to the ground. "Fine Fine Shit I forgot about that", Randy said getting up and sitting on the bed. "You forget shit always", he said opening the hotel door. "Where you going", Randy asked. "Get some breakfast for us you better be ready before i get back", John said and slammed the door behind him. Randy laughed and shook his head. Only John was do some shit like that.

It was the day him and cena would start the road trip to the next city it was John's idea so they asked vince and he didn't mind he actually thought they could catch up on the old days like they used to. "Hey baby girl I'm good yeah we are fixing to leave right now" Randy said onto the phone. "Bye baby girl", he hung up and went into the shower. The water hit his back forcefully he cursed under his breath on how hot the water is. He finisehd the shower and got himself dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt it was 85* outside spring was here. So he dressed nice and comfy especially for a 11 hour drive.

"Randy man we are freaking late it does not take 6 hours to get ready", John yelled from the outside as soon Randy opened the door and smirked at him. "No John for u it's 3 minutes me I have to take my time to look this good", he laughed grabbing his breakfast John got him. "Still arrogant little bastard I see", cena smiled. Him and Randy have been friends for almost 10 years now he couldn't ask for anyone better, they grew up together. "So we leaving or what", Randy grabbed his keys off the counter and checked to make sure everything was with him including bags. "Got it Let's hit the road Jack" John looked at the room and slammed the door behind him. "What is with you and slamming doors", Randy asked. "Just like doing it", He laughed and they hit the elevator.

They signed some few autographs and hit For randy's Hummer. "This big ole shit you gonna kill us Randy", John said acting scared. "Shut your candy ass up", Randy said laughing at himself. John shook his head. "Dwayne gonna kick your ass for that one", he said. "He won't know unless u open your mouth", Randy laughed. John pressed the play button and on came the radio. "Hey I know aww it's our song", John smiled at randy who glared. "Dude one time it was a damn experiment Plus Samantha is the one and Liz ughh women", Randy slammed the wheel with his fists. John laughed it was when Liz and Sam made them kiss and almost fuck each other. "Still our song", John said singing along to Always by Atlantic Starr. "John Why are we friends again", He asked.

"We are alike, we are fun people and we just get along I mean what wouldn't you do without me", John asked. Randy laughed to himself Without John there is nothing. Without John there would be no Centon. "Centon", Randy said. "Not with the nickname dude that makes us sound like were gay", he said. Randy laughed. "You should see the shit people send me on twitter man they are desperate", Randy laughed. "I don't even want to know and don't be sending me that nonsense", John waved the image out of his head. "Be glad the fans don't know what the hell we did", Randy laughed as did John.

10 hours in, "Damn it's about time", Cena said waking up. "Shut up I drove the last 10 hours trying to get you to wake up leaving here by myself,". Randy said . John apoligized. "It's okay I mean Holy SHITT", Randy stepped on the brakes as soon as he saw the car coming straight towards him. "Randy Watch", John flew foward and then his seat belt ripped and he flew to the back seat. "Randy, Ra-ndy", John moved foward he knew the car was flipped over but he had to get to Randy. "Randy, man come on oww", he grabbed his shoulder. John moved closer to Randy and he wasn't moving or breathing. "Randy, Randy,", John didn't want to believe it but it was true Randy was gone.

**End of Flashback**

The Memorial began with Vince speaking to the crowd as Cena stood behind him with a sling on his shoulder and bandaid on his forhead. again he still couldnt believe he was gone. In Memoriam This is a celebration we will not forget RKO the screen said. "RKO, RKO, RKO", The fans yelled. The whole show was dedicated to Randy. Everyoneh ad thier speeches and everything was done. It was now Cena's turn to speak. He sat on the chair as the camera zoomed in.

"Randy, Randy you were my best friend not even you were my brother we did everything together we came up together, and and," he started crying. "You brought me to believe everything was good, I got married finally because you did. tears were falling harder. "Randy we did this together just to see you made me happy", you made me who I am like you told me I was what made you", John couldn't do it anymore. "Randy you the last words He shook his head. The images of the accident coming back. "I loved you Randy, Randy you you", he coudln't finish he just broke down, falling to his knees and looking up the camera. "Were Brothers man we are Centon and I will always be happy for that, I thank you Randy thank you for being who you were", John got up and pointed up. "I will see you one day brother i will", he walked out leaving everyone in tears.


End file.
